In digital radio broadcast systems for wireless transmission, such as DAB (digital audio broadcasting) or DRM (digital radio mondial), in the transmitter an audio source is sampled at a sampling rate of usually 48 kHz or 24 kHz. Pulse code modulation is used. After that, source coding for data reduction and channel coding for fault protection are performed in the transmitter. The digital radio signals thus created are then transmitted to the receivers, using an antenna. The receivers have to reproduce the audio signals at the clock pulse at which the transmitters work, otherwise audible faults may come about under certain circumstances, since there will be either too few or too many sampling values if the transmitters and the receivers are working at different clock pulses. This may lead to crackling sounds. In order to produce clock pulse regulation, in the usual receivers, a voltage-controlled oscillator is used, that is, an oscillator whose frequency is tuned by an applied voltage.
European Published Patent Application No. 1 096 716 describes a sampling rate conversion in the case of an overflow or underflow of a buffer. European Published Patent Application No. 1 096 715 also describes such a sampling rate conversion in a radio receiver. European Published Patent Application No. 0 401 562 describes a configuration for converting a signal having a first sampling rate into a signal having a second sampling rate. In this context, a digital filter is used for this conversion, in which coefficients are formed as a function of the ratio of the sampling rates.